(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to metal structural frames for shelving used in commercial and industrial applications, and more particularly to metal structural frames for wide span shelving. Such frames are assembled from standard components, including posts, beams and reinforcing members. The shelving is supported from the structural frames.
(2) The Prior Art
Shelving supported by metal structural frames is used for storing a wide variety of products, including large or bulky loads.
Wide span shelving is often used for loads that are high, wide or bulky. A typical wide span shelf may have a length of 72" and a depth of 42". Lengths vary from 48" to 96" and depths from 18" to 60".
Wide span shelving utilizes a structural frame assembly that supports the shelves themselves.
The structural frame assembly has upright end frames connected by horizontally extending rigidity beams secured to posts in the end frames.
The components are fabricated for fast, easy assembly and are of boltless construction. The horizontal rigidity beams, for instance, in some cases engaged the uprights posts in the end frames by means of load bearing lugs on the end of the beams which hook into slots on the posts.
In view of the wide spans, it is important that the upright frames and beams be securely fastened to one another so that the structural frame does not collapse under load or from an accidental blow that would dislodge the components from one another, particularly at the post and beam connection.
Separate fasteners, including spring steel locking clips, are often used to lock the beam to the post. Separate fasteners, including spring steel locking clips, require added effort and expense to make and insert, and can be easily lost. Sometimes, such fasteners are inadvertently omitted during the assembly process, creating weak points in the assembly vulnerable to dislodgment.